What I Want
by Mubby
Summary: Three months after she walked away from him, Oliver can't take it anymore and he tells Felicity what he really wants.*Olicity Fluff*


AN- I uploaded this again because someone pointed out to me that I had posted it with everything in bold. My bad and thanks to the person that pointed it out, much appreciated! For anyone checking this out that is reading my other fic All I've Ever Needed, I'm still working on it and there will be an update soon(hopefully) I just wanted to write something that jumped right into the Olicity gooeyness so it's a little different than my other Olicity fics. I hope you enjoy it!

Felicity walked into her house, tired from an unusually long day of work at Queen Consolidated. She stopped in her tracks when she saw an obnoxiously large bouquet of roses sitting on her kitchen table. She frowned, glancing around the room and finding no one. Cautiously, she walked over to it, picking up the eggshell notecard that was addressed _Sweet Felicity_.

_I enjoyed your company at dinner last night. Let's do it again soon._

_-Ray_

Her lips turned up in a small smile. After months of hounding, she'd finally given in to Ray's requests for her to go to dinner with him. She'd had an enjoyable time, it had been a very pleasant date, actually, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was in the wrong place. She knew that it had to do with a certain hero/former billionaire and it left her feeling melancholy. She'd walked away from him three months ago because it was what she had to do but she wasn't enjoying a single second of it, thoughts of him always clouding her mind. She'd needed to take a stand that night, needed him to know that he couldn't just lead her on. He could refuse to say never but she knew that's exactly what it was. He would always find a reason to pull back from her, she would never be enough for him to stop hiding behind his hood. If she let herself, she would wait around forever for any little moment she could get from him and that was exactly why she'd walked away from him. That was exactly why she'd gone on a date with Ray Palmer last night. She needed to move on. She'd meant it when she'd told Oliver she wasn't going to wait down there with him. She wanted to live her life, even if it was making her completely miserable.

"I found those on your doorstep, figured I should bring them. Didn't want them to get ruined," Oliver's sullen voice startled her.

"Oh! What are you doing here? Thanks for bringing the flowers in. What are you doing here?" she sputtered.

He sat down on her couch, elbows on his thighs, hands clasped in front of him, staring straight ahead. "I don't know."

She put the notecard down and sat down on the couch, next to him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, still not looking at her. "I'm fine. I came here to see you. It wasn't anything important but now I can't remember what it was."

She stared at him for a minute, trying to figure out what was going on. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He finally looked at her and there was something in his blue eyes that was breaking her heart. "Did you go on a date with Ray Palmer last night?"

That's what this was about? He was jealous? Or maybe he was realizing that she really wasn't going to wait around and the look in his eye was fear that he was too late. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. "We had dinner last night."

He frowned, nodding his head almost absent-mindedly. He stood up, abruptly, walking over to the door. "I should go."

She got up after him. "Wait, Oliver. What is going on?" He didn't say anything, hand grabbing the doorknob and opening the door. Before she could stop herself, she'd reached out and grasped his hand, not wanting him to walk out. "Will you stop and talk to me? Why did you come over here? Oliver?"

He sighed and looked down at their hands together, such intense longing in his eyes that she nearly lost all ability to speak. "I had a reason. It was really a flimsy excuse because I wanted to see you. I knew you wouldn't be coming to the Foundry tonight if nothing was going on so I came over here. Then I saw the flowers." She didn't say anything, watching him talk as he was watching their intertwined hands, allowing his emotions to color his face in a rare open and vulnerable moment. "And it was a reminder that you weren't mine. That you could date whoever you wanted to and I wouldn't have a say because I pushed you away. Because I'm worried that if I allow myself to be with you, I'm signing your death certificate."

She reached up with her free hand to softly cup his face. "Oliver, if anything happened to me it wouldn't be because you were with me or you weren't. It would be because I put myself in risky situations, knowing what could happen. That is my choice and you can't put that much weight on your shoulders. Some things are out of your control."

He looked at her, eyes still forlorn but a small smile pulling at his lips. "That's not exactly comforting."

"I can admit that was not my best effort but it is the truth."

"I don't know what I'm doing, Felicity," he confessed in a quiet whisper.

"I know."

He stared at her hard, like he was trying to figure something out. "Do you know what I want, Felicity?"

She shook her head, unable to breathe.

He smiled. "I want to be able to take you to dinner. I want to be able to pick you up from work for a surprise lunch date. I want to send you flowers. I want to comfort you on bad days and share in your good days. I want people to look at us and be jealous of what we have. I want to come see you whenever I want, talk to you whenever I want, kiss you whenever you want. I want to wake up with you in my bed. I want to come back to the Foundry after catching some bad guy that you helped me catch and go home with you. I want you, Felicity, like I've never wanted anything else in my life. I've pushed you away too many times and let you walk away from me but I won't let it happen again. No life is worth living if you are not by my side through it all. I love you and I want to stop hiding behind my mask. I want to step out into the light, with you." He pulled her to him, lips crashing into hers with frantic passion. She melted into him, head tipping back, hands gripping his waist tightly, never wanting to let go, as her mouth opened, letting his tongue slip in.

She pulled away for a brief moment, only to lean in and whisper into his ear, "I want you, Oliver." She found his mouth once again as his hands slid down to her thighs, lifting her up. Her legs tightened around his waist and her hands went behind his head, running them through his short hair like she'd imagined doing so many time as he carried her towards her bedroom. He pushed the door open with his foot, using it again to close the door behind them. The early evening light was casting an orange glow in her bedroom, casting light through the small space between their bodies. He stepped away from her, chuckling as her lips formed a pout. He slipped his hand around her waist as he moved behind her, placing light kisses on her shoulders as he unzipped her royal blue dress. He pushed it off her shoulders, letting it pool at her feet, and spun her around. His eyes grew hungry as he took her in, standing there in only her blush colored, lacy bra and panty set. She flushed, shifting her eyes to the ground. He titled her face back up to look at him. "You are beautiful, Felicity. Every time I look at you, it takes my breath away."

Her heart felt like it might burst as she took her glasses off, setting them on the nightstand. Stepping forward, she slid her hands underneath his t-shirt, sliding them across his toned stomach, heart fluttering. She looked up at him, a raw, vulnerable look in her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

He cradled her head, staring deep into her eyes, occasionally sliding down to her lips because every second his weren't on hers was torture. "I promise you that I have never want anything more but if you aren't sure-"

He was cut off by her soft lips as she held onto him like her life depended on it. He lifted her onto the bed, his hands gliding over her curves. She lifted his shirt up, their lips separating briefly to pull it over his head. Her hands ran over his chiseled, bare chest, trying to commit every edge and muscle to her memory. Her hands reached down, undoing his jeans and pulling them down, purposefully grazing across his boxer briefs and drawing a gasp from him. She smirked as he slid out of his jeans, letting them join the rest of their discarded clothing. He paused for a second, reaching behind and pulling the hair tie out of her hair, letting it flow over her shoulders. He propped himself up on his elbows so he wasn't putting his entire body weight on her, pushing her hair back from her face, and drinking her in. "I love you," he whispered with absolute conviction.

"I love you, Oliver." She'd finally said the words, the ones she'd been worried would slip out of her mouth from the very second her brain had realized that she loved Oliver Queen. It had been a pretty innocuous day, nothing had really been happening at the Foundry. Her, Oliver, and Dig had been standing there ready to leave for the night, joking around and putting off going home when he had looked at her, a big smile on his face, eyes gleaming in a rare moment of happiness and her heart had skipped as it occurred to her that she was utterly and completely in love with him. Since that moment, she had been terrified those words would slip from her lips, unbidden, unable to take back. Now they were out there but she didn't want to take it back. There was nothing that could make her want to take it back as he looked down at her with such love in his eyes.

Their mouths met again, hungrily, as the rest of their clothes joined the ones on the floor. They took their time exploring each other's bodies until the need became too much and he slid into her, the whole world falling away as they moved together in perfect rhythm. Pleasure built up in her body until it was unbearable and she crashed over the edge, calling out his name, as her body shivered from the moment of pure ecstasy. Not long after he plunged into her one last time, his body quivering over her. He placed sweet, loving kisses all over her face and neck, both panting. He pulled out, the feeling almost sending her over the edge again, and rolled off of her, snaking his arms around her and rolling her over on her side so she was facing him. He pulled her closer, legs twining between hers, face in her hair, basking in the glow. They stayed that way for a long time, neither saying a word as they allowed themselves a true moment of peace.

She kissed his chest, softly kissing each scar before her big, blue eyes looked up into his. "What now?"

He beamed with complete joy before kissing her again. "Now, I'm never letting you go."


End file.
